The Protectors
by Pinksakura200
Summary: Six people have been chosen to become the Protectors of the Old Kingdom. Can they become strong enough to defeat the Great Evil which threatens their land? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**The Protectors**

_Every now and then six people are chosen to become the Protectors of the Old Kingdom. This time's chosen work hard, become friends, become enemies and just try to get through their daily trials. But the Greatest Evil wants to take over the Old Kingdom and enslave its inhabitants. Can the new Protectors defeat this evil or will they be defeated?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or company. Takahashi-san owns them. Though I so wish that I did.

"Today's the gathering," said Kagome, to her best friend Sango who had come over earlier so that she and Kagome could go to the gathering together.

"Who do you think will be chosen?" asked Sango.

Every now and then (the gatherings were never scheduled at were done at random. For example the last gathering had happened over twenty years ago) there was a 'gathering' where all the younger population of the Old Kingdom (more or less from the ages of 8 to 40, though the Protectors can be quite old) came together. The Protectors each chose an accomplice to succeed them.

The Protectors were the people who protected the population of the Old Kingdom from the Great Evils since the general people had little to nothing magic to defend them from the mystical Evils. There were six Protectors: water, fire, air, earth, light and darkness.

Kagome chewed her lower lip in nervousness. Being a Protector of the country was a very big job. Kagome suddenly realized that Sango was expecting an answer to her question.

"I have no idea," Kagome said with a sigh. "It would be a great honor to be chosen but it's also such a big responsibility. Ya know, the 'must be very competent or you and your whole country dies' thing."

"Yup." Sango sat quietly on Kagome's bed while she brushed her hair. Sango then checked her watch and licked her lips nervously. "Well we're going to find out the answer to my question soon. Time to go." Sango lifted herself laboriously and walked over to Kagome who was putting down her brush.

"Okay." Kagome got up and followed Sango out her door and to her future.

(A/N: I should end it there but I want to start making longer chapters)

-x-

"Come on Inuyasha! If you don't hurry we'll be late!" yelled a dark haired teen through the door to the living room. He was wearing a loose purple button up shirt and dark blue jeans as he scowled and tied his hair into his signature rat's tail.

Inuyasha ignored him and kept his eyes glued to the huge plasma screen television. He was dressed in a dark red t-shirt which said 'whatcha looking at?' and dark jeans. Miroku's scowl grew darker. (A/N: who did you think it was?). He stomped into the living room, grabbed Inuyasha by his black lock and started dragging him outside barely giving Inuyasha any time to grab his baseball hat.

"Hey! OWWWWWW! F--- this Miroku I don't wanna go!" Inuyasha whined. Miroku glared at his older twin brother.

"It doesn't matter. You have to go. It's the law. And who knows, maybe you'll be chosen this year." Miroku bit out.

"Keh, fat chance! Why the hell would they want to choose me? I'm the worst kind of candidate there is: moody, irritable, sarcastic, hateful…" Inuyasha droned.

"Don't forget conceited, dirty mouthed, mulish…"Miroku continued with a small grin. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath and glared violet daggers at Miroku who ignored him completely, intent on getting to the huge stadium on time and getting a decent seat. Inuyasha shook his head in defeat and followed Miroku to the stadium silently.

Miroku found seats for himself and Inuyasha in the center seats. Inuyasha sat down and tipped his hat over his eyes, clearly intent on catching some sleep. Miroku shook his head ruefully and glanced around the stadium. It was almost full. Miroku was surprised that he had found some decent seats. Then again, maybe not so amazing. The goody- goodies sat at the front eagerly, as if sitting at the front would assure that they were picked. And then there were the baddies, sitting at the very back, sullenly staring into space as if this was the last place on earth they want to be. _Much like Inuyasha, _Miroku thought wryly.

Miroku was about to comment on this to Inuyasha when the huge crowd hushed. Miroku sat up straighter and Inuyasha even took off his hat and Miroku even managed to get him to sit up straight with a mere elbow jab. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to growl at Miroku but he didn't. The choosing was about to begin.

-x-

Kagome and Sango managed to get to the stadium a bit early. As they went looking for a suitable seat, Kagome marveled at the hugeness of the stadium. It could easily fit 500,000 people and that's saying a lot, for the Old Kingdom had a small population only about 800,000 people. (So basically saying the huge stadium could fit over 5/8 or 63 of the total population.).

They decided to sit near the front but not too near for they did not want to seem too eager. They sat down and chatted quietly, watching people pour into the stadium. Suddenly the stadium quieted and Kagome and Sango sat up straighter.

Karameida slowly walked up the aisle surveying the assorted people with her cool green eyes. She reached the end and climbed up the stairs onto the stage. She walked to the center and watched the crowd waiting for absolute silence her silvery blond hair shining under the harsh spotlights. She didn't have to wait long.

Karameida cleared her throat. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Today is a very important day. Today six of you will be chosen to become apprentices and will one day become the Protectors of the Old Kingdom. This is a very prestigious and respectable position and I hope that whoever are chosen will respect this title and help the people of the Old Kingdom selflessly. If you are one of the chosen, you will glow the color of your inner power. Please come onto the stage if you do glow."

Karameida stopped talking and held up a small object which everyone strived to see. "This small object in my hand is the Shikon no Tama. This small jewel will pick the chosen."

Karameida closed her eyes and concentrated. The pink ball in her hand started glowing a bright light and it started to float a foot above Karameida's hands. The jewel glowed a blinding white the shot out six colors: dark aqua blue, crimson red, silvery light blue, emerald green, unblemished white, and light consuming black.

The whole audience held their breaths as the lights shot out of the Shikon no Tama. Who would be Chosen this year?

-x-

A/N: okay you guys what do you think? The rating will be T until further notice.

Jan-Jan


	2. Chapter 2

**The Protectors**

_Every now and then six people are chosen to become the Protectors of the Old Kingdom. This time's chosen work hard, become friends, become enemies and just try to get through their daily trials. But the Greatest Evil wants to take over the Old Kingdom and enslave its inhabitants. Can the new Protectors defeat this evil or will they be defeated?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or company. Takahashi-san owns them. Though I so wish that I did.

_The whole audience held their breaths as the lights shot out of the Shikon no Tama. Who would be Chosen this year?_

_-x-_

Kagome and Sango watched the lights shot from the Shikon no Tama in all directions. The murmuring in her area increased, because there were two lights coming towards them: the green and the silvery blue.

Sango turned to Kagome and said, "Can you believe that there are two powers in this area? I wonder who they are going to pick."

Kagome shrugged and replied, "I have no idea. But I did see two stop in the front and another two go a bit behind us. Maybe---" Kagome saw a flash of light and gasped. "Sango-"

"I know Kagome, I know…" the lights (green and silvery blue) had stopped and turned into little balls (which looked just like the Shikon no Tama) and were now floating over their heads, the green over Kagome's head and the silvery blue over Sango's. After a couple of seconds of floating the jewels seemed to explode and made a column of energy around them a green one around Kagome and a silvery blue one around Sango. Kagome looked around and saw that there were black and white columns behind her and red and blue columns in front of her.

Kagome and Sango both sat very still in their seats in shock. They didn't do any thing for a few seconds then Sango spoke up, "Kagome, I think we have to get up on the stage."

Kagome's eyes widened, but she nodded. They looked at each other, gulped and stood up slowly.

-x-

Inuyasha stared boredly into space as the lights shot out of the Shikon no Tama. He almost fell asleep but Miroku's sharp jab to his ribs woke him up. Inuyasha turned to glare at Miroku but he only pointed in front of him, speechless. Inuyasha turned to what Miroku was gaping at and did a double take. The black and white lights were heading straight for them.

The black light stopped over Inuyaha's head and the white light over Miroku's. It turned into a ball and then a column of light. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, trying to find words. Miroku was doing the same. They just looked at each other then slowly stood up and made their way to the stage. Many eyes followed them filled with envy.

When Miroku made it to the stage he faced the audience nervously. He then noticed that there were others before him, for he was the last one in the lined. Miroku took a small peek at the other apprentices.

Inuyasha looked tense and his expression was a cross between anger and amazement. Anger at the fact that he was chosen and amazement at the fact that he _was_ chosen.

The girl next to Inuyasha had waist length wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was glowing blue and had a dazed look.

The next girl was bathed in silvery blue light. Her dark brown hair was tied in a high pony tail and her velvety brown eyes were sparkling with happiness.

The next person was not a girl. It was a boy, not more than 9 years old. His orange brown hair was held in a small pony tail by a blue ribbon. He was glowing a fiery red.

The last person (or the first if you want) was a little girl, also not much older than 9. She had light brown hair, which was cut shoulder length and was held from her face by a bight blue head band which matched her eyes perfectly. She was glowing an aqua blue.

-x-

Karmeida smiled at the apprentices quickly then turned to address the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen these are our new apprentices!" the audience clapped politely although more than half of them did it reluctantly.

"You may go if you wish for there is no longer any need for you to linger here. If you want there are refreshments that can be found in the lobby and in the food stalls. Thank you for coming here today. Good bye!" Karameida bowed slightly to the audience.

The audience got up and left the stadium reluctantly, all of them chatting away about the people who were chosen.

-x-

After the audience left, Karameida turned to face the chosen. They were all looking uncomfortable in varying forms. Suddenly the columns of light that were surrounding the chosen flared then shrunk into little balls. The balls were the color of the light that had been and somehow their balls had been made into a necklace which each chosen wore.

Karameida smiled at the chosen and said, "So you six are to be the new Protectors. How does it feel?" no one really answered that question except a very volatile boy with violet eyes.

"How the f--- do you think I feel? I've been f---ing chained to a responsibility that I never wanted!" yelled Inuyasha. "Get this f---ing necklace off my neck and choose some one else!"

Karameida smiled softly at Inuyasha and said, "I can't."

Inuyasha glared at Karameida. "Why the hell not?"

"Because," Karameida explained patiently, "it isn't me or any of the Protectors that choose the apprentices. It is the Shikon no Tama. We can't take off the necklace or do anything against what ever the jewel has wished."

Inuyasha let out a series of dark explenitives and plopped himself on the floor. He would have continued brooding but a small hand touched his shoulder.

-x-

Kagome stared at the small green jewel on her necklace. "whoa." She uttered softly. She glanced at Sango who was still examining her silvery blue jewel. Kagome turned to her and said, "Guess what?"

Sango looked up from her necklace. "What?"

Kagome grinned at her. "I gonna be a Protector."

Sango grinned back. "You know what? So am I!"

The girls shared a laugh until they heard Inuyasha shouting at Karameida. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha with concern. When he flopped onto the floor, Kagome couldn't help but put a hand onto his shoulder to comfort him.

-x-

Inuyasha glanced up at the girl and said, "What the hell do you want?"

Inuyasha expected the girl to burst into tears or at least yell at him because of his crude language. But to his surprise she just smiled softly and said, "It's going to be okay. I mean really what's so bad about it? We get cool powers, we get to fight bad guys and defend everybody! Isn't that cool?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "I guess so." He took the girl's offered hand and she helped him up. When he was up, he didn't let go of her hand. He instead raised an eyebrow in question.

Kagome wondered what he wanted then decided that he wanted her name. "Kagome."

The boy nodded and replied, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha finally decided to let go of her hand though he didn't want to. It had been so soft…

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor when he noticed that Kagome had pulled the girl with the silvery blue jewel on. She nodded to the other girl. "This is my best friend Sango. Sango I would like you to meet Inuyasha, your fellow apprentice."

"Hi." Said Sango making a little salute. Inuyasha nodded then dragged Miroku over. "This," he said, hitting Miroku on his back "is my younger twin brother."

Kagome and Sango blinked. "You guys are twins?" asked Sango, her voice a little high.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"But you don't look anything alike!" Kagome commented.

"You _have_ heard of fraternal twins haven't you?" Inuyasha asked with an incredible look. Kagome and Sango blinked. Twice.

Inuyasha looked very amused. He opened his mouth to tease them, but Miroku moved forward.

"Ladies please excuse my rudeness for not introducing myself." Miroku paused and grabbed Sango's hand. "My name is Miroku and I would be blessed if you would bear my child." He then moved to rub Sango's bottom.

Sango blinked.

Inuyasha sighed. It was going to be like all those times Miroku asked the girls. Sango would probably start gushing over him soon-

"PERVERT!!!!" Sango screamed. She jerked her hand out of Miroku's and smacked him hard on the cheek. She was about to pummel him but Kagome held her back.

Inuyasha snorted and burst out laughing at the stunned look on his twin. Miroku slowly lifted his hand to his tender cheek. "You slapped me. No one," Miroku said, "has ever rejected me before!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and started snickering.

"Seems you've met your match dude."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango turned to the new voice. It was the kid with the orange brown hair. He had a bemused expression on his face. "I'm Shippou by the way."

"Kagome."

"Sango."

"Miroku."

Silence. Then, "Ugh! Keh fine. Inuyasha."

(A/N: in case you people are too slow, the gang introduced themselves one at a time except Inuyasha who refused to talk. So Miroku decided to persuade him. i.e. with an elbow jab)

"How does it feel to be a chosen Shippou? You must be something to be chosen so young." Said Miroku.

"It feels great."—Pause—"Hey I'm not young!"

"Yeah you are." Inuyasha snorted. "You're like 7 and we're like what? Eighteen?"

"I am not 7, I'm 9 thank you very much."

"No offense Shippou but that's like half our age." Sango said gently.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being young is there?" came a new voice. The group turned to the voice. "I'm Rin."

"Kagome."

"Sango."

"Miroku."

"Shippou."

Silence. "God damn it not this again! Fine, I'm Inuyasha."

Silence again. "Well this is awkward." Said Miroku.

"You guys," said Kagome, trying to break the ice, "what do you think these necklaces mean?"

"Well they obviously have to do with the powers of the chosen… Wait a minute, what are the powers of the chosen again?" asked Shippou.

"Akk Shippou you're so dumb. You don't know what the powers of the chosen are?" growled Inuyasha.

"I doubt you know either baka!" shot Shippou.

"Why you…" Inuyasha made a move to grab Shippou but Shippou dodged and ran to hide behind Kagome.

"Help Kagome! Inuyasha's trying to hurt me!"

"Don't worry Shippou, I won't let anything happen to you. Now your question. Let me see…" Kagome rubbed her chin in thought. "There are six powers: water, fire, air, earth, light, and darkness."

Shippou blinked then looked confused. "I can kind of understand the first four since they're elements, but what about the last two?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but a soft laugh cut her off. "My my Shippou you do ask a lot of questions." Shippou blushed. "Don't worry though most of your questions, if not all will be answered during your training. Now I think you young people should leave so that you will get enough rest. Training is very rigorous." Karameida paused. "Chosen, meet me at Tokoyama's dock tomorrow at 12:00 pm. Your training will start soon."

-x-

Voila! Thank gosh I finished. I wanted you guys to at least get the second chapter before I left for school. Which isn't that far away. Darn it… anyways please review! I've only gotten one review for the first chapter. I'm hurt.

Ja ne!

Lub Jan-Jan


	3. Chapter 3

The Protectors

**The Protectors**

_Every now and then six people are chosen to become the Protectors of the Old Kingdom. This time's chosen work hard, become friends, become enemies and just try to get through their daily trials. But the Greatest Evil wants to take over the Old Kingdom and enslave its inhabitants. Can the new Protectors defeat this evil or will they be defeated?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or company. Takahashi-san owns them. Though I so wish that I did.

"_Chosen, meet me at Tokoyama's dock tomorrow at 12:00 pm. Your training shall start soon."_

_-x-_

The next day…

"Can you believe that we were chosen to become protectors?" Squealed Sango. It was 11:40 and she and Kagome were on their way to the docks.

Kagome smiled softly and shook her head. "I can under stand why you were chosen. You can really kick butt, magical or not. But I don't really understand why I was chosen. I can't fight; I can't really do anything except comfort people. And I'm not even good at doing that!"

"Kagome…" said Sango, patting her on the back, "you have to stop putting yourself down."

"I'm not putting myself down, I'm telling the truth." Argued Kagome.

"Whatever you say Kagome, whatever you say."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyways," she said, "What do you think of the other apprentices?"

"Well," started Sango, "Rin and Shippou are really cute. Inuyasha's a bit rough, but I guess he's okay. But then there's that pervert Miroku. He's so annoying!"

"You like him don't you?" said Kagome. Sango sputtered.

"I do not!" Kagome just gave her a look. "Okay maybe a little." Admitted Sango. "But what about you? You like that Inuyasha guy don't you?"

"No." Kagome said calmly.

"You sure?" asked Sango.

"I'm very sure." Kagome said flatly. Sango stared for a bit then shrugged. She could tell that Kagome liked him but if she didn't want to admit it…

Sango glanced at her watch and blanched. It was 11:50! "Come on Kagome we have to hurry!"

-x-

At the Docks…

"Did we have to be so early? It's only like 11:50! We have to wait for ten whole minutes!" complained Inuyasha.

"My dear brother," started Miroku, "don't you know it's better to be early than late? Besides don't you want to talk to the others before we're whisked off to Kami knows where?"

Inuyasha said nothing and continued sulking. Suddenly there was a call. "Hey dog breath!" said Shippou as he and Rin arrived.

"Hello runt." Grunted Inuyasha.

"Why hello. Shippou and Rin right?" asked Miroku. They nodded. Miroku continued, "How are you on this joyous and momentous day?"

"Okay I guess." Shippou shrugged.

"Well I'm great!" said Rin. She started jumping up and down. "This is going to be soooo cool! I'm going to be the best protector ever!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku sighed. His brother was never going to change. He then looked at his watch. His eyes boggled.

"Where are Sango and Kagome? It's 11:54! They're going to be late!"

"Who knows?" Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly there was a crashing noise and thudding feet. Kagome and Sango came into view. Shippou started waving and yelling.

Kagome and Sango sprinted to the dock. When they made it, Kagome collapsed onto her knees, gasping for breath. Sango just leaned over, her hands on her knees gasping. She finally choked out, "Are we on time?"

Miroku flashed a brilliant smile at her. "Yup! You're actually five minutes early!" Kagome groaned and collapsed flat on her back, a hand covering her eyes. Rin and Shippou crowded around her.

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Rin. Kagome peeked through her fingers.

"Yup. I'm just fine. I'm just exhausted from running for so long. I'm not really what you'd call an athletic girl."

Inuyasha peeked at Kagome, who had conviently collapsed at his feet, and scowled. _Stupid girl, how do you expect to become a protector if you're not at least a bit athletic?!_ Inuyasha moved his foot a bit and gently kicked her. Kagome peeked up at him.

"Hello to you too Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha blushed slightly as he bent down to help her up.

"Keh." Kagome was on her feet but her legs were shaking. She clung to Inuyasha to stay upright. Inuyasha's blush deepened but he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Aww… how cute!" cooed Miroku. Inuyasha scowled.

"Stuff it Miroku." Sango pulled Miroku's ear towards her mouth.

"Yeah!" she said but then said in a quiet voice she whispered in his ear. "Don't go embarrassing them like that or they'll never get together!"

Miroku grinned and winked at her. Then he stepped away and bowed to her saying, "Of course milady. Your wish is my command." Sango rolled her eyes and turned to the others. Kagome had raised eyebrows and Inuyasha was smirking.

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what's the time? Shouldn't Karameida-sama be here by now?"

"I am here Shippo." Said Karameida who seemed to appear from no where. The whole group started and Inuyasha took his arm from Kagome's waist. Karameida looked on approvingly. "You are all here on time," she said, "let us start on our journey. Your training shall begin soon."

"Where are we going?" asked Rin.

"We're going to a hidden island." Said Karameida.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Shippou, "I don't see any boats." The others nodded in agreement. Karameida smiled.

"True. There aren't any boats. We're going a different way."

"How?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously. Karameida didn't answer but went to the very edge of the dock and she motioned for them to come. They all did rather slowly because they were nervous of what Karameida was about to do. When they reached her she smiled at them faintly then closed her eyes and turned to the ocean. Suddenly, they were flying over the ocean at high speed. Sango grabbed Miroku, Shippou and Rin grabbed Kagome and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha. All were struck dumb.

Sango suddenly let go of Miroku. "What are you doing?" she asked Karameida, rather rudely.

"I'm flying over the ocean dear," she answered in an amused voice.

"How?" asked Kagome in a muffled voice since she was practically glued to Inuyasha.

"You just have to gather and control your energy in a special way. Don't worry you'll be able to do it some day. It's part of your training. But Sango will be able to do it first. She is Air after all."

The rest of the journey was made in silence.

-x-

**A/N: **Really sorry that it took forever. Not that anyone would notice. Cause no one reads it. Sigh.


End file.
